mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutare
}}Mutare is a Nighon Lady ruling over her subterranean city as an Overlord. However she quickly notices that Ordwald has done little to nothing to earn his stature as a Nighon Overlord. His lands were given to him by his father, and he has done little to deserve them. Mutare quickly decides it is time for her to take his lands. Character information Mutare is a female human, who has an 'uncanny talent for commanding dragons on the field of combat'. She begins as a level 1 Overlord with 3 Attack, 3 Defense, 1 Power, and 1 Knowledge. Her specialty is that all dragons in her army receive a +5 to attack and +5 defense when in combat, which will greatly come in handy when there are Black Dragons in her army. Lore Mutare is the protagonist of the campaign Dragon's Blood, and in the beginning she is working her way up the rankings proving herself as a strong Overlord. And the only way to do so is to take the kingdoms of weaker, lesser Overlords. Ordwald being one of them. However at the same time she decides to move against Ordwald, two other Overlords decide to move against him as well, making the competition harder, yet more fun. After defeating the two overlords and claiming part of Ordwald's kingdom, Mutare discovers that Ordwald is absent, and deters that that is the reason why his lands were so easy to take. She soon discovers that Ordwald is searching for the fabled Vial of Dragon Blood, blood from the Dragon Father himself, and its powers can turn the drinker into a sentient dragon. Mutare decides she needs to claim the Vial, though she must defeat its guardians, or Ordwald, or both, while her other commanders also deal with the minor Overlords that have also heard of the news of the Vial, leaving Nighon in an uproar. After defeating the minor Overlords, Mutare has discovered Ordwald and his closeness to the Vial. She decides that she would need to slip in to the caverns where her scouts spotted Ordwald and personally take him out, and then she can defeat the dragons that guard the vial and take it for herself, securing her place in the high ranking Nighon nobility. After defeating Ordwald, Mutare discovers the entrance to the dragon's caverns, her scouts reporting that there are many odd types of dragons. Mutare can't help but think she should try to recruit them when this is all done. Mutare is successful in claiming and drinking the vial. She drinks the vial and is now turned into a sentient dragon. However the other Overlords wish to drink her blood now, thinking it will have the same effect on them as the vial had on her. The overlords are blocking her path to the Nighon Borders, and Mutare can't help but think that defeating them will prove her worth to the Nighon Lords. Mutare defeated Ordwald, (who had simply fled in a previous scenario) and claimed his lands and riches. Mutare is last seen sitting on a pile of gold, thinking about how now that Ordwald is dead, her next plot is to take over all of Nighon and becomes its ruler. Though it is never stated in the campaigns, it is safe to assume that Mutare does succeed in becoming the Queen of Nighon. Her next step was to create a powerful army of Dragons and conquer all the world. She was able to gather Azure, Rust, and Crystal dragons under her flag, and even magically forced the Green and Gold dragons of AvLee to assist her. It was that move that led Tarnum, the immortal hero, against her. At first, Mutare led her assault on AvLee and Erathia very successfully. Nothing is able to defeat her Dragons, and thanks to a traitor on Tarnum's side, a dwarf named Kurbon, Mutare is always ahead of her enemies. Eventually, Tarnum is able to turn the tides of war by allying himself with faerie dragons, discovering the traitor, and crushing many of Mutare's servants. Mutare's mistake was to scatter her armies across Erathia and AvLee. This enabled Tarnum to get behind the border of AvLee and strike Mutare personally. In the final battle, Mutare was defeated and her armies crushed. Wounded, she retreated to Nighon. Mutare hoped to eventually restore her power and to return, but, just as Ordwald before, her current weakness allowed other power-hungry lords of Nighon to claim her life, ending the Dragon Queen's reign. Odds and Ends *During the first part of Mutare's campaign, the player is told that if they receive the Charm of Mana from the seer's hut, they will be given access to a secret area. The secret area is located near the middle of the second map, guarded by a quest border guard seeking the Charm; upon entering there is scholar, an artifact various resources and a Library of Enlightenment awaiting the player. *Because Mutare takes on a physical change and turns into a dragon, her portrait changes to that of a black and red dragon. Afterwards the game then recognizes her as Mutare Drake, despite the fact that her character name remains Mutare and her character bio doesn't state anything about her becoming a dragon. *Mutare Drake still rides on a horse in both combat and map view, despite the fact that she is indeed a dragon. *In the final scenario of Clash of the Dragons, Tarnum or his allies have to confront and defeat Mutare personally. However, it is revealed later that she is not killed or captured, but fled back to Nighon, only to find her death there. Trivia *"Mutare" means "Alteration" in latin. Gallery HeroMutareIII.jpg|Mutare as she appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade HeroMutareDrakeIII.jpg|Mutare Drake as she appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade ru:Мутара Category:Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade characters Category:Clash of the Dragons characters